the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Eurovision Song Contest 2015 - My TOP 10
' ' Hey, there! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been really busy currently. Now, I'm feeling like I want to write a blog, but couldn't find a good topic. So, let's talk about ESC! ESC is the biggest song contest in the world. It takes place in the country capital of each years' winner. Basically, it's a massive event where around 40 Europe countries compete by presenting their song entries. I've seen many people doing their ESC TOP 10's on YouTube, so I decided to do one on here. Let's go. 1. Monika Linkytė and Vaidas Baumila - This Time (Lithuania) ' ' I must reveal, I wasn't a big fan of the song at first, but once I listened to their duet over & over (guilty, I listened to it today again, about ten times and so... What? I love it!), I felt like these two need to go to Eurovision. Yes, I wanted Mia to win, obviously, but this song wasn't right for her. That's when I made my decision and said to myself that this is a duet that needs to slay the Eurovision 2015 stage in the grand final. I love the catchy melody this song brings, as well as the contact between the performers when they're singing live. (and no, I'm not only talking about their kiss) I must admit that I'm not that big of a fan of fun, cheezy music, but this one is an exception. The live performance is even better than the studio version - the performers manage to make the viewers want to dance, and that's a plus. This song received both negative and positive criticism. It brings the good vibes into your heart. The singers are as well really talented. I really hope they will qualify from the semi final and maybe take a high place in the grand final. Vilnius 2016? Who knows? Performer (s): 10 points (out of 10) Lyrics: 8 points Chance of qualifying to the final: 85% Chance of winning: 70% 2. Mélanie René - Time to Shine (Switzerland) ' ' The lyrics of this song are truly amazing and I love the way Mélanie performed this song in solo at the national selection shows. This song Time To Shine ''is in some ways really inspirational and tries to give you faith & braveness. It's about believing in yourself and achieving your dreams no matter what someone else has to say. These kind of messages in songs really mean everything to me, and I am excited to see her perform in Vienna on the big stage and I wouldn't be surprised if she reached the top 5 in grand final. '''Performer (s): 10 points' Lyrics: 10 points Chance of qualifying to the final: 65% Chance of winning: 35% '(the song is very underrated by ESC fans & jury)' 3. Elina Born & Stig Rästa - Goodbye to Yesterday (Estonia) ' ' I can't describe why I love this one so much. Is it the black & white effect? I doubt. I love this song because of the fitting voices, the deppresive theme behind the lyrics and the little country-folk element in the background. I don't know, there's nothing else left to say. After all, this is one of the countries competing to win the contest this year. I checked the reviews and they're all saying positive things about this entry, and I would be wrong if I said the reviewers were wrong. This year, Estonia will possibly win. Performer (s): 9.5 points Lyrics: 9.5 points Chance of qualifying to the final: 100% Chance of winning: 95% 4. Maraaya - Here for You (Slovenia) ' ' The unique voice of the singer, the originality of the song, and the interesting lyrics are 3 reasons why this song made it to my personal top. I'd love to see it qualify, although if I had to choose between this, Sweden, Switzerland, Estonia and Lithuania winning the contest, I'd probably vote for either Lithuania, Estonia or Switzerland. ANYWAY. Performer (s): 10 points Lyrics: 10 points Chance of qualifying to the final: 95% Chance of winning: 85% 5. Amber - Warrior (Malta) ' ' The lyrics and the unique melody of this song is basically why it made it to the top 5. Not the best one of all, but I guarantee it will qualify to the final and will reach a high place there. Performer (s): 7 points Lyrics: 10 points Chance of qualifying to the final: 95% Chance of winning: 65% '- - -' I'm not gonna do reviews for the next songs because I have no time, I apologize, but I will try to get them done by May. :D (Wow, I promise a lot........ My bad.) '- - -' 6. 'Måns Zelmerlöw - Heroes (Sweden)' 7. Monika Kusznycka - In the Name of Love (Poland) 8. Nina Sublatti - Warrior (Georgia) 9. Aminata - Love Injected (Latvia) 10. Electro Velvet - Still in love with You (United Kingdom) '- - -' So yeah... That's it, for now! Do you watch Eurovision as well? (last year I didn't though. I didn't like any of the entries) Then share your favorites down in the comments! :) Thanks for reading! (and listening...) Category:Blog posts